Bending What?
by LOKlover13
Summary: The world used to have bending, then one day it all just disappeared. Then something happens that affects the world. Can Kou figure out who she is in time to save the world? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Long ago there was a power that populated the world. It was a part of our culture at the time. This power gifted anyone with the ability to manipulate an element such as air, water, earth, and fire. It was called bending. There were many people in this time that could do this. Some couldn't but they were still very strong and athletic. Then there was this person, man or woman, who could manipulate all four elements. This person is called the avatar. The avatar is supposed to keep piece and balance in the world. The avatar was our protector. But then a non-bender came and destroyed bending forever. The avatar tried to take the masked man down, but failed. Now thousands of years later the culture that we used to have has disappeared now nobody can bend, until now.

_**In the real world**_

**Mamoru's POV**

My alarm clock buzzed and I groaned. I hate mornings. I hit the off button and crawled out of bed.

Hi, my name is Kou Tsukiko and before you ask no I am not Japanese, Chinese, nor Korean. No offense to people who are. I just have a Japanese name, I don't know why though. My parents are unique people. I guess it's because my whole family have Japanese names. My mom is Azumi Tsukiko and my dad is Isamu Tsukiko. I know weird right? But I still love them anyway. Anyhow I am a senior at Lincoln High school. I am in chorus (I am pretty good if I do say so myself), Drama Club, Soccer, Softball, and basketball. I am the kind of person who surrounds themselves with activities to get into a good college.

I get my Iphone out and start playing music. I get my towel and soap and get into the shower. Once Comatose by Skillet comes on I start singing as loud as I can (yes I am a **BIG** fan of Skillet).

Once I get out of the shower I put on a pair of light jeans, a lace white see-through top, a gray beanie, a necklace with a bird on it, a double ring that says believe on it, a pair of gray high heeled boots, and my hair was in a side braid **(Link in profile). **I grabbed my bag and phone and went downstairs.

"Good morning, mom," I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie," my mom says. I get an apple and get my keys and leave. I get into my car and drive to school.

On the way to school I think _**this is just going to be another boring year at Lincoln High school!**_

Boy was I wrong!


	2. Fire, FIRE! How?

**Kou's POV**

I finally got to school and before I get out of the car and get my stuff Jamie, ah Jamie my best friend since Kindergarten, comes running towards my direction. She is screaming "Kou! Kou!" she got to my car.

I got out and she squeezed me like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey!" I say when she lets go of me.

"Hey!" She says out of breath. We walked into the school catching up on what we did all summer. Just then HE walked by. Masaru, yes he has a weird name like me. He's generous, calm, patient, respectful, and sexy. I fell in love with him sense the first day I met him.

"Kou, KOU!" Jamie said. I didn't even notice I was staring. He was staring back!

I looked back at Jamie and said "Sorry I got distracted."

"AGAIN, I swear you are always staring at him, you've had a crush on him ever sense he's moved here in 4th grade. Like every other girl you fell over heels with him. Why don't you go ask him out?"

"Like you said I feel in love with him like every other girl in this school. I can't just ask him out," I said with a frown. We went to our lockers and our homeroom. All day we went from class to class going through the same thing. Each teacher says what we are going to be learning this year, how the class works. On and on all day long, finally the end of the day comes.

I walk out of the school and there were these guys, seniors, who were standing there staring at me like I was food. I decided to go around the school to try and loose them. They followed, creeping on me. Once we got behind the school I turned around and faced them. They were still staring at me like I was food. One of them growled _**what the freak are you some type of animal? **_I thought as if he could hear me.

They took a step closer to me while saying "Hello there Kou," the big one said seductively. I honestly was scared but refused to show it. I will not satisfy them by looking scared. The big one took the last step to be right in front of me. I tried to look confident. The he grabbed my shoulder and something about that touch ticked me off because the next thing I know a flame is in my fist and before I stop myself, I swing my fist towards his face. Of course he dodges it and he looks stunned and so do I he lets go of me and runs away with the rest of his goons.

I am staring at my fist and thinking, _**How did this happen? What am I? **_I am surprised that, that actually came out of my fist. The next thing I know is someone is pulling me from behind. My first instinct is to fight back, so I did. But the man that grabbed me spoke up.

"Shhhhhh stop flailing your arms and screaming!" The man said.

"Why should I your kidnapping me!" I scream. Then the man covers my mouth.

"Shut up, listen I can explain the fire that was on your fist." That shut me up.

"How?" I asked curious.

"You are the next avatar!"

**A/n sorry I haven't updated in awhile. CLIFFHANGER! Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. AN sorry! Please read! Important

**A/n I have decided not to continue with this story because nobody has been reading it apparently so this will be the last post unless anybody reviews it. Sorry!**


	4. Freaking out!

**A/n apparently people are reading it so I will continue! Well here is the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Kou's POV**

Avatar! What?! That just kept repeating in my head over and over again.

"What do you mean the Avatar?" I asked the man.

"I mean you can bend all four elements and can go into the spirit world! That's what I mean," the man said in a whisper.

I was speechless after that. I didn't speak the whole way to…. wherever we were going. I just let the man tug me out from around the school and into a car.

If anybody was around they would think that he was kidnapping me while I was in shock.

Once we were in the car he started explaining what was going on.

"I have been assigned to find you and take you back to Headquarters. You need to start."

"Start what?" I asked.

"Training," the man said, who still hasn't told me his name how rude!

"Wait, wait, wait! Who says I am training! What if I don't want to be the avatar! I have a life here in Republic City! I won't have a life when I'm a freak that uses magic to move stuff! I will be the laughing stock of the century!" I yelled.

"No you won't people will respect you and honor you."

The next thing I did was something I never thought I'd do. I opened the door of the car and jumped out.


	5. Avatar! ME!

**A/n Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was out of town for two days for Thanksgiving. By the way how was yours? Anyway then Friday night I had Dominoes Pizza and later that night I got food poisoning and was sick all day yesterday. But I'm back, so enjoy!**

**Kou's POV**

_Recap_

_The next thing I did I never thought I'd do. I jumped out._

_End of Recap_

I tucked and rolled once I hit the ground. I got up and ran in the opposite direction. There were screams of my name in the background. But I didn't look back I just kept running. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. I screamed punched and kicked and the next thing I know I feel the earth move and the person that was on me fly through the air. My mouth gaped at the sight of the earth jutted out. The man that grabbed me was the same man from the car. I am standing there in shock looking at the ground. The man gets up like he didn't just fly through the air.

"See what I mean," the man says. I just kept staring at the piece of earth sticking out. I didn't even realize when the man pulled me into the car. "Listen my name is Shin," the man I mean Shin said. Shin sounds like a Japanese name like mine and my family's are. Shin must have noticed my pondering expression because then he said "Yes my name is Japanese but it wasn't called Japanese a few thousand years ago."

After I didn't say anything for awhile Shin continued. "3,548 years ago there was a world filled with benders. Japanese names, known as today, were the kind of names people were called. To be born a bender was very common. It was a part of our culture. Benders populated the world. Even if you weren't a bender you still studied the art of bending. There was also a very powerful bender. The most powerful bender in the world, he or she could bend all four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. This person could also go into the Spirit World. The Spirit World is a place where spirits lie and the can give advice to this person. This person can also go into a certain state of power called the Avatar State. The Avatar State is a state where the person can use the power and knowledge of their past lives to their advantage. This person was also in charge of keeping peace and balance in the world. This person was called the Avatar. But the last Avatar, Avatar Korra was killed by a masked man named Amon. He wanted bending gone so he tried taking everyone's bending away. He started with Republic City, the capitol of the world. Avatar Korra tried to stop him but failed. When Avatar Korra was out of the way Amon took everyone's bending away. That is why everyone doesn't know about bending. Korra's friends Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Rohan, Bumi, Kya, Lin Beifong, and Asami all took people who remember bending to an island off of the Earth Kingdom, now known as Japan. Her friends looked for as long as they could for the next Avatar. Which would be born in the Earth Kingdom, my name is Shin Beifong and I am an earth bender. I am Lin Beifong's great, great, great, great grandson. I was told to look for the next Avatar and train him or her. The next Avatar is you, Kou."

**A/n Review would be much appreciated! I would really like to know how my story is! Thanks!**


	6. Here we go!

"Me? The av-av-avatar?" I stutter. _How can I be the Avatar? I am just a normal 17 year old girl. _

"Yes you are the Avatar," Shin says. He was still driving. I have no idea where we are going. "Don't worry we are almost there."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"To your house, we need to talk to your parents," Shin said.

"Wait, Wait, WAIT! What about my parents?" I asked panicky

"It's OK they knew you were the Avatar ever since you were born," he said.

"THEY DID!" I screamed. _THEY KNEW ALL ALONG? WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME? I DESERVE TO KNOW!_

"They couldn't tell you. They had to keep it a secret to protect you," he said pulling into my driveway. He parked the car and got out and headed to the door. I was still in the car trying to process this. Then Shin made a motion to come out. I grabbed my bag, opened the door, and got out. I walked to the door where Shin was got my key out and opened the door. We walked in and I put my bag down.

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!" I yell. A few minutes later my parents come to the door.

"Who is this?" my mom asks _like you don't know._

"My name is Shin Beifong," Shin says.

"Ah! Well I guess it means that it's time," my dad says. We all go into the living room and sit down. _Here we go!_


	7. Parents can lie!

**A/n I know I haven't updated in awhile sorry. School has been crazy.**

**I don't own Legend of Korra!**

**Kou's POV**

My parents showed Shin to the living room. _I still can't believe my parents didn't tell me I was the Avatar._ My parents sat on the couch next to Shin, I sat on the couch across from them. There was a long silence of us just staring at each other. Then my mother broke the silence.

"Honey we're sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to keep you safe and-" My mom started but I cut her off.

"Safe? SAFE! I don't care if you were trying to keep me safe I have the right to know that I have this freaky power to move stuff!" I shouted.

"We know sweetie but we weren't allowed to tell you," My dad countered.

I stared at my dad for a long time in disbelief at what he just said.

"Wasn't allowed? Wasn't allowed my ass!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

"Kou Language!" My mother yelled with her thick Japanese accent.

Then I got up and stormed to my room. I slammed my door shut and stayed there for the rest of the night furious. Downstairs I overheard my parents offer Shin the guest room. That is when I went to sleep. _My parents couldn't tell me. Who told them to do that. Who told them that I can't know that I am the Avatar._ That is the last thought I had before I fell asleep.


	8. Masaru?

Paste your d

**A/n Hey I am back I figured out a schedule for this story. I will update every weekend. If I miss a weekend I will update sometime later in the week. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Kou's POV**

The next morning I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I can't believe everything that happened yesterday happened in all one day. Ugh! Now I have to face my parents.

I got up, got a shower, and got dressed. I put on light denim shorts, light floral tank, a light denim vest, tan wedges, an owl necklace and ring, a series of blue bracelets, and a pair of gold earrings. My long hair tumbled down my back** (link in profile).** I then got my phone and bag and went downstairs.

"Morning sweetie!" My mom said casually as if what happened yesterday was telling me that we were getting me a new car. Not like they told me that they have been lying to me my whole life.

I just glared at my mom and went to the counter not even acknowledging Shin and my dad. I grabbed a banana, grabbed my keys and left.

Once I got into my car I texted my BFF, Jamie.

(Kou: **Bold** Jamie: _Italics_)

**Hey girly!**

_Hey so I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Is everything OK?_

**Oh sorry about that I had… family stuff.**

_What? You have to tell me!_

**I'll come pick you up then I'll tell you K?**

_OK! See ya soon!_

I drove straight to Jamie's house. She came out jumping up and down with excitement. _She really gets excited doesn't she! _She opened the passenger door and came in.

"So spill!" She says in a very excited tone.

"Ok but before I do promise you won't laugh," I said sternly.

"Oh I knew it you dad was a clown," She said.

"What? No!" I say. "My parents have been lying to me on who I really am," I say hesitantly.

"What do you mean," Jamie says confused.

"They said that I was born to save the world with this freaky power called bending," I say biting my lip.

"Like bending stuff, like a pencil?"

"No like moving the earth or fire or air or water."

"How can you-"

"I don't know how I can do that. I have actually done it on accident," I say while I pull into the school parking lot. I find a parking space and sit there waiting for Jamie to answer.

"Wow so you're not just a normal 17 year-old girl. You're a kick ass bender," She says with triumphant.

"An Avatar specifically, but you can't tell anyone," I say pleading.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you can trust me, when have I ever let you down," She says. I mouth a 'thank you'. I grabbed my bag and phone, opened the door. Once I got out I ran into a hard wall not just any wall but Masaru.

"Oh shit I'm sorry," I say picking up his books.

"It's ok it's my fault," He says grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I was still looking down at his books still on the ground. He grabs my chin and pulls my eyes up to his. I am forced to look into his beautiful amber eyes. His eyes look into mine filled with passion. We stare into each other's eyes for a long time. Someone cleared their throat, that someone being Jamie.

"Oh uhhh…" I pick up his books and them to him. He takes them from me our hands touching for a short time, a spark going through us.

"See you around," He says and walks off with his friends. I turn back to Jamie.

"He is sooooo into you!" Jamie squeals.

"He wouldn't be if he found out that I am a freak that can move stuff," I say. The rest of the day all I can think of is the way his eyes looked at me. At the end of the day I walk around the school again so I can have some privacy. When I turned the corner into the court yard behind the school and I saw a familiar man moving fire. _Wait what?_ The man saw me coming and turned around and I saw it was the face of Masaru.

"Wait, what?" I say shocked.

**A/n Cliffhanger! Review!**

ocument here...


	9. Fantasies

"Wait, what?" I say shocked. Did Masaru just firebend? He looked just as shocked as me.

"Uhhh I can explain!" Masaru said while approaching me hesitantly.

"You can firebend!" I say all knowingly.

"Ok so you do know what's going on," he said. "Wait! How do you know what firebending is?"

"Uhhh nothing," I say getting nervous. I try to run but then he walked towards me until he was right in front of me. He grabbed the tops of my arms to keep me from leaving. We stare into each other's eyes for a little bit.

"How do you know about firebending," He says suspiciously.

"I can't tell you, you will think I am a freak and crazy," I say looking down. He lifted my chin up to look up at him.

"I could never think of you as a freak or crazy. You're amazing," He says with a longing look at me.

"Ok don't laugh alright," I say. He nods in agreement. "I am this person called the Avatar. I can bend all 4 elements."

He just stares at me with his mouth agape.

"Are you going to say something?" I say.

"Uhhh so you're the Avatar?" He asks shocked.

"Great you think I am a freak!" I start to walk away. Then he grabs my wrist and turns me around to face him. I am inches away from his face.

"Like I said I can never think of you as a freak," He says closing the space between us. His lips are soft and gentle as they caress mine. His hand on my wrist moves to the small of my back. His other hand moves to the back of my neck, my hands move to his chest. After awhile he pulls away he caresses my cheek.

"Wait, do you like me?" I say stupidly. _Why else would he kiss me?_

"What do you think?" He says kissing me again.

"Well I was thinking I was dreaming because this wouldn't really happen in real life," I say when we pull away.

"Kou, KOU!" I hear someone say. Then I open my eyes and I see Masaru above me looking concerned.

"Kou are you ok?" He says concern dripping from every word.

"What happened?" I ask still a little groggy.

"When I confirmed that I can firebend you fainted. I freaked out I thought you weren't going to wake up. You scared me there for a second," He says putting his hand on my head, helping me up. "Wait how did you know that what I did was firebending?"

"Apparently I am this person called the Avatar," I say every word slowly.

"Oh I've heard about that. You can bend all 4 elements right?" He asks

"Yuppers!" I say.

"Wow the Avatar standing right in front of me," He says quietly to himself. Then he just stares at me for a long time.

"Well I guess I should be going now," I say turning around. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He brought my hand up to his lips then he let it fall.

"Pleasure to meet you Avatar Kou," He says politely. I then walk away with a big smile. _Maybe this Avatar thing isn't that bad._

**A/n sorry but I just had to make that romantic moment a fantasy. Well did you like it? Review! Seriously REVIEW!**


	10. Teahcers?

When I got home my mom and Shin were drinking tea and laughing in the living room. I kept walking to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, grabbed a water bottle, and headed to my room.

"Honey come sit with us," my mom said in a sweet voice. I turned around slowly and stared at her for awhile.

"Why? Is there something else you didn't tell me about other than the fact that I am the Avatar?" I said still mad at my mom for lying to me. _How can she just act like nothing ever happened?_

"Sweetie your dad and I are very sorry but we had to protect you," Mom started walking towards me."Listen we need to talk."

I walked down the stairs and sat in a chair facing the couch that my mom and Shin are sitting on. We stare at each other for a long time. Then Shin breaks the silence.

"Avatar Kou-" Shin begins but I cut him off.

"Just call me Kou," I say sternly.

"Kou, we need to make sure you understand that your parents couldn't tell you because off our bosses," Shin says again.

"Who is this so called boss that kept my parents from telling me who I really am?" I say with a confused look.

"Our boss' name is Hitoshi," he said while taking a sip of his tea. Hitoshi means "even-tempered" in Japanese. "He is the head of a group called "The Order of the White Lotus". It's a group set in an Avatar's life to protect the Avatar. Your parents and I are a part of this group. For years "The Order of the White Lotus" has been looking for the Avatar. When we found out you were the Avatar we had a meeting to decide when we should tell you. Traditionally we would tell you when you turn 16. But we didn't know how you would react. A long time ago if you were told you were the Avatar you would know exactly what that is and it was very common. But nowadays it is unheard of."

"Yeah no kidding!" I say a little too sassy.

"Listen, Thousand of years ago there was a boy name Aang. He was the Avatar. He was an air nomad. There was a war starting. When he turned 12, the monks told him that he was the Avatar. He freaked out like you did and ran away. He took his flying bison, Appa, and got caught in a storm. He went into the water and got stuck in an ice berg. He was in there for 100 years. Then his friends Sokka and his sister Katara got him out. After that they traveled the world finding teachers to teach Aang the rest of the elements. They met more friends and together they ended the war. 70 years after that Avatar Korra was born. You know what happened to her. Now it's your turn Kou. Finish what Avatar Korra couldn't. The world is under the government of Amon's great, great, great, great, great grandson, Norio, and you are the only one who can stop him."

"But I am only 17, I'm not ready," I say nervously.

"That's what I am here for to teach you earthbending your natural element. We have the teachers you need to teach you the other elements," He says standing up.

"Who?"

He nods to someone behind me I turn around and look at two women and a man.

"Kou this is Haruki," he says pointing to the first woman. She has red long wavy hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. "This is Kumiko," he says pointing to the second woman. She has gray eyes, short brown hair, and pale skin. "And this is Yoshi," he says pointing to the man. He has amber eyes, raven colored hair styled into a Mohawk type style, and pale skin. " These will be your teachers. Haruki is a waterbender, Kumiko is an airbender, and Yoshi is a firebender."

"Are they related to anyone?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Haruki is Katara's a lot of greats granddaughter. Kumiko is Tenzin's a lot of greats niece. Yoshi is Zuko's a lot of greats grandson."

"Okay?" I say standing up. I shake their hands and say 'Nice to meet you's to them. They all have one hand cover a fist and bow to me. I give them weird looks.

"They are showing their respect. That was how we would show respect to an elder or someone superior to us." Shin says also bowing.

"Oh, but you don't have to do that."

"Oh, but we want to."

"I am just going to go to bed," I say walking up to my room. Once I get up there I immediately lay on my bed and go to sleep. _This will be weird!_


	11. Author's note Please Read!

**A/n Sorry for this but I need you to vote for your favorite dress. The link is in my profile. Review your vote. If I don't any votes by 3/9/13 then I will choose the dress. So please vote and if you want me to answer any questions on the story or any random questions. Also let me know if your liking the story.**


	12. Your WHAT?

**A/n I am sooooo sorry I didn't update for awhile. I have been so busy with Musical rehearsal. But I will make it up to you by updating tonight AND Saturday. Since nobody voted on a dress I am going to pick one. The dress will be revealed at the appropiate time. Well enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of Shin's voice saying '_Wake up Kou!'. Ugh, won't he just let me be!_ I thought. I open my eyes to see Shin and my parents looking at me expectantly. I groan and sit up and give them a questioning look.

"Kou wake up you have school," Shin says.

"Can you let me sleep pleassssseeee!" I said while sinking back into my pillow. I mumbled _'Mornings are evil!'_ into my pillow.

" You are very much like you past life. She too didn't like mornings," Shin said walking out of the room. Guess it's time to get up! I drag myself out of my bed and go into my bathroom. When I get out of the shower I put on a pair of red jeans, blue ruffled shirt, a leather jacket, black strapped heels, a ring with a pearl in the middle, a silver big ring, and a series of bracelets. I put my hair in a messy side braid. I look on my dresser to see a necklace and a note:

_Dear Kou,_

_Wear this necklace it will keep you safe from evil spirits._

_Sincerely,_

_Shin_

I look at the necklace and see that it is just a crystal on a chain._ What would be so special about a crystal?_ I just shrug and walk downstairs to hear Shin and my parents in the kitchen talking to someone. When I turn the corner I find Masaru talking to my parents and Shin. When they hear me enter they turn towards me. Masaru locks eyes with me and we just keep staring at eachother. When I look into his eyes I feel this pull towards him. I break out of my trance.

"What is he doing here?" I ask while crossing to stand next to my parents.

"Well Masaru came this morning to talk to you and we told him you were in the shower. He says he is a firebender!" my mom says enthusiastically.

"Can you leave Kou and I to talk alone?" Masaru speaks up. My parents nod and they and Shin walk out of the room.

"What do you need to talk about?" I ask when they are gone.

He takes a deep breath and says "You know that feeling when your around someone and you can't stop thinking about them?"

"Where are you going with this?" I ask raising my eyebrows. He crosses the room and grabs my arm and yank me out of the house to my backyard.

"I can't stop thinking about you. When your not around I need to know if your safe. I worry about you a lot! I think I might be in l-l-l-lo..." He stutters.

"Spit it out!" I say.

"Kou I am in love with you!"


	13. Love and Masaru

"Kou I am in love with you!" He says while taking a step closer to me. I am in total shock. _He is in love with me? Is he just saying that?_

"What?" I say taking a step back and I trip on a stick. I close my eyes and prepare for the pain that will soon come. It never comes, instead I feel two strong arms catch me. I open my eyes and see Masaru's concerned face looking at me. Then everything fades then goes black.

~this line is named Bob... his full name is Spongebob... but we shall call him Bob~

First thing I hear is a buzzing noise and then I my eyes flutter open. First face I see is Masaru's concerned face again. I squeeze my eyes shut again then open them. Then I notice I am in my room. I slowly sit up. Masaru puts his hand on my back to help me up. I then notice Shin and my parents are in the room.

"W-what h-happened?" I ask still drowsily.

"You tripped on a stick and fainted after I caught you," Masaru said.

"We'll give you two some time alone," My dad said while exiting the room with my mom and Shin. When they were gone I looked over at Masaru.

"Is it true...What you said before," I said as he sat on my bed facing me.

"Yes it is," He said shyly. _Wait, wait Masaru shy? When does this happen? Oh right NEVER!_

"But your the star football player! You could have any girl you want! Pretty girls! I am just an unattractive, unpopular, and annoying girl," I say looking down at the last part. He pulled my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"No your amazing. You don't take any shit from anyone. Your tough, kind, intellegent, passionate, and most definitely beautiful," He says while cradling my cheek. "One thing I want to ask you will you go to the school dance this Friday with me?"

_Crap! I forgot about the dance!_ "Sure," I say breathlessly. _Man, he can sure take my breath away when he is this close to me. _He smiles then leans in and kisses me on my forehead, nose, chin, and cheek. I blush. _Wait, I blushed? When does that happen?_

"I leave time to rest," He says and walks out. _Did that really just happen?_ I close my eyes and drift into a peaceful sleep.

**A/n So did you like it?**

**Ok so nobody has reviewed. I will ask you guys a question and answer it in a review.**

**What do you predict will happen next? **

**I will answer it in the next chapter. If you get it right I will make you a character in the story.**


	14. Author's note

**a/n Sorry for this author's note. Ok so I have a major writer's block. If you have any idea's PM me or put it in a review. OK thanks!**


	15. SORRY!

**A/n so apparently there aren't that many people reading this. SO I AM PRETTY MUCH WRITING TO NOBODY! If anybody happens to read this and really likes this story I am sorry. I have lost interest in this story and I don't know where to take it so I am just going to stop it now. But if you do happen to be reading this story and you like my writing check out my story "Two Worlds Collide". It's a crossover between Wizards of Waverly Place and Twilight. Here is the summary:**

**Alex is made to move to the boring little town of Forks, Washington. With her family of course. There she meets the mysterious, hot Jacob. How can she talk to him without giving away that she's a wizard? Jacob has some dirt as well. She also meets the Cullens. Will they keep their secrets a secret or will their Two Worlds Collide?**

**End of summary. Read that story if you want. If not that's cool. So sorry again. Well Bye.**

**LOKlover13**


End file.
